Im Not That Bad
by Quin587
Summary: Mikan Sakura left Gakuen Alice about 1 year ago and she returns with a few guests. Her sisters. She's different...way different. It's good that she's a little mean and can defend herself...right? Wait...no! This story goes on by its self theres no summary! No! Just read to find out! And it has lots of blood in it. to let you know. You don't like blood then dont read.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE JUST TWO CHARACTERS! SANA AND YUKA SAKURA.

It has been 1 year since Mikan Sakura left. Nobody knew where she was. They thought she was dead. Some of them could careless, thy didn't care for her a bit. Some didn't smile or laugh as much. Where ever she was she didn't care. She was broken never again shall she break.

A red limo pulled up at the front gates. One of the door's opened revealing a pretty petite fragile girl with pig-tails. She looked like Mikan exactly what she looked like when they saw her 1 year ago. It couldn't be her she looked exactly the same. Then another girl stepped out of the limo. She had black hair down to her shoulders. She was grinning like no tomarrow.

Everybody just started at the two girls. They just walked past everybody like they were invisable. Walked into the school. When they came face to face with Narumi. He walked them to the classroom.

" Class these are our new students" He said smiling a true smile.

" Why are you smiling idiot it's nothing to be happy about" One of the boys said

" For me it is" Narumi said

" Whatever" The famous Natsume Hyuga said

" Girls come in!" Narumi said signaling them in

" I missed you so much" The black haired girl said rubbing her head against his shirt.

" If you think this is some kind of joke cut it out!We don't need some girl you found to replace Mikan. Infact we don't even need Mikan. That name and person is forbidden in my dictionary!" Permy said causing Anna, Koko, and Nonoko to agree nodding there head.

" Oh she won't be happy to hear that!" The little spitting image of Mikan whispered to the older black haired girl now frowning nodding in agreement.

" What are you talking about miget?" Natsume shouted

" Me?" Miny Mikan asked

" Yes you. For all we know Mikan Sakura is dead!" He hissed

" Well well nice to know you gave up on me bastard" The one and only Mikan Sakura said walking into the room in cargo shorts, black shirt on tht says ' Don't mess with me', and black and red high-tops. She had short brown hair up to the back of her head with an orange strip colored in her bangs.

" What?"

" Nice to meet you again" Mikan said with a grin that could freeze hell.

Everybody shuddered in uneeze.

" Mikan-chan!" Chibi said running up and hugging her

" Whats up? Haven't seen you two in quite a while!" She exclaimed

" You three introduce yourselves" Narumi said smiling.

" Yuka Sakura. Black Rose nice to meet you. Death, Wish, Healing alices. Dangerous ability class" The little girl said

" Sana Hakanagi. Death Angel hello how are you? Shadow, Illusion, and Air alices. Special ability class" The black haired freak said with a smile.

" Mikan Sakura. The Joker how do you do? Any alice you could think of. Dangerous ability class." Mikan said bowing like a servant.

" Yeah right like someone like you could be the worthless and pathetic Mikan we know!" Permy shouted

Mikan stepped foward and shut her eyes. Her whole body was surounded by black. You couldn't see anything, but black. When the black vanished thre was no Mikan. There was a purple haired girl with a scythe in a pretty white dress flowing in the wind.

" Do you dare to defye me? The Joker of all times? Master of all rhymes? The cause of all crimes? I wouldn't defye thee if I were you. It would just bring cruel punishment for thou too" She said with no hesitation. She waved her scythe and swung it. An inch more towards Permy's head, she would've been declared as the headless maiden by all that Mikan knew.

" You wouldn't dare you freak!" Permy said

" Oh how thou is so wrong. The did one thing wrong. The did not cut thou's head off for I am sad that I missed by accident!" She said fake crying. From her pov it was fake, but from anyone elses it looked totally real.

" You really are a freak!" Permy said more like yelling now.

" She is not nere a freak as much as me" Sana said stepping forward with a twisted smile from hell. God almost everything they did belonged from hell or is hell its self!

Sana's hair grew longer to her thighs, her whole outfit turned into a blood red long sleeved shirt, black skirt with what seemed like blood staines on it ( I don't even know what it is) and white heel-less boots. She had swords in both hands.

" Weapon of choice level: 10. My secrets are not well kept. It depends on what type of sword I have on what mood I am in. Either way I wouldn't get in my way if I were you. God knows what could happen to you, only god knows. Mess with me or my family you die." Sana said twirling the swords in her fingers playfully. She could split you in half if she was in the mood for it. She didn't care what you were, who you were, looked like, or what type of alice you had even if you didn't have one it didn't matter to her.

" Don't call me a freak or I garantee you, you will die" Yuka said staying where she was. Her eyes turned green, her hair turned red into one medium sized pony-tail. Her small outfit turned into a blackish purplish dress with a white symbal like number 6 in the middle of the dress, it was short yeah, but it fit her perfectly. She had a snake like sword holding it with both of her hands. When ever she would slash her sword through the air it would go all the way to the back of the room slashing the wall into a big X. She may have looked cute, but get near her she could probably rip you to shreads with her pet sword.

" Um..c...could you...uh...put those away please? You...scaring every...o..one" Narumi asked stuttering.

' Yeah right thats not Polka! She's smaller than that!' Natsume thought with a smirk

" Hell yes it's me! Who else would it be?" Mikan said changing back to normal getting into a fighting stance.

" Hn you wanna fight little girl?" Natsume asked getting up from his seat.

" Fighting you would be a waste of my time! Bastards don't even want me here! How strange. When I was here the last time you all loved me. Oh well people change. Including me! To bad im here and here to stay!" She said as she possesed him and slammed him against the wall.

" Uh...first period is over! Um...girls go to your dorms and get settled in if you like!" Narumi said while walking/jogging over to the unconcious Natsume.

" That would be delightful!" Sana said as Mikan teleported them to their new dorm. ( They share a dorm. Its really big.)

END OF CHAPTER

So...how was it? Plz review and tell me what you thought about it! If you didn't like it I will try my best to make it better. I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE ONCE AGAIN. JUST TWO CHARACTERS SANA HAKANAGI AND YUKA SAKURA! And if possible plz don't try to make me change what my characters like.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan was eating her candy that Sana gave her while she was in the shower and Mikan was doing Yuka's hair. Mikan was the first one to get up. She took a shower got dressed and ate breakfast from their mini fridge in their room. Sana was always the last to wake up and do anything that didn't involve video gaming, eating, or well anything that was fun to her.

" Mikan-chan I really want a teddy bear" Yuka said sucking on her thumb

" I'll get you one" Mikan said finishing putting up her curled ponytail

" When?" She asked

" Sometime when we go to central" Mikan answered

" Mikan where did you put my shoes?" Sana asked coming out of the bathroom.

" Uh...I think I put them under your bed" Mikan answered

" 'Kay. Go ahead and go to class ill catch up when im done" Sana said as she put on her boots.

" Lets go I wanna get to class!" Yuka said pulling her older sister out the door.

They walked down the stairs and into the hallway to their new and old class room. Mikan was going to pick Yuka up and hold her until some one yelled " Chibi!" It caught her attention. It was the Shadow prince Tsubasa.

" Chibi! Is it really you? I missed you!" He exclaimed hugging her tightly ( A little to tight if you ask me)

" Cant...breathe...tsu..basa" Mikan managed to say

" Sorry sorry! Who is this? Little version of Mikan?" Tsubasa said

" My names Yuka Sakura! Im Mikan-Chans sister" Yuka answered

" Nice to meet you Yuka-chibi!" Tsubasa said shaking her hand

" Mhmm I would've thought you would be in class by now"

" Ah...this is Sana my other sister" Mikan said

" Hi"

" Well we have to get to class" Mikan said waving as she walked through the hallways that seemed like a maze if you didn't know your way around.

" So that was the famous Shadow prince?" Sana asked

" Yeah, cool ain't he?" Mikan asked

" I guess" Yuka said

They opened the door to the kids terrorizing Narumi. He was lying on the floor as the kids kicked him and Natsume was about to throw a fireball at him. Mikan stopped him with her Nulliflication. Natsume turned his head wondering what it was that stopped him. He saw a pissed off Mikan, she didn't like it when people would bully people she cared about.

" What the fuck are you doing?" Mikan asked

" None of your buisness Polka-dots" Natsume said

" Let me take care of it! Let me! Let me!" Yuka said

" No if she lets you do it you'll get blood all over the place" Sana said sighing walking Yuka to an empty table.

" Aw no fun!" Yuka whined

" Don't call me Polka-dots" Mikan hissed

" What you gonna do 'bout it?" Natsume asked smirking through his teeth. BIG mistake. Mikan ran up to him and punched him square in the face sending him flying across the room crashing into the same spot he hit yesterday when she slammed him in the wall.

" It seems like you just loooove that spot on the wall" Mikan said with an evil look in her eyes

" Thank you Mikan-Chan!" Narumi said while picking himself up off the floor

" No problem AND you! Just because Natsume does it doesn't mean you have to be a bitch and join in on it just because you say you love him! Which you don't you have a mere stupid crush on him for 3 wait no 5 years!" Mikan snapped pointing to Permy.

" No I did no such thing!" permy protested

" What the fuck ever" Sana said from the back of the room.

" You wanna fight?" Permy asked turning her head

" Bitch bring it! Show me what you got." Sana said with no emotion

" Hmph I bet you couldn't even last 10 seconds with me!"

" Pfft! I bet you couldn't even last 5 seconds with me" Sana said standing up getting into her fighting stance.

" You know if you do that your probably goona kill 'er" Mikan said cocking her head bit.

" Thats what im aiming for!" Sana said/grunting as she kicked permy in the stomach causing her to cough up blood Sana was going to kick her in the face until someone blocked it. Mikan sure enough didn't do it she wanted to kill her with no expectations. It was Persona. The only time he came was when he gave out missions.

" I shall not have you killing a pathetic girl like her on campus!" Persona said

" Yes Nii-chan" Yuka said

" What ever" Sana said putting her foot down

" Yeah yeah" Mikan said rolling her eyes

" I have a mission for you guys" Persona said sitting on Narumi's desk now.

" What mission we just got here!" Sana hissed

" To bad your mission is to go to the AAO and retrieve any information you can on reo's brother Tobi"

" Reo has a brother?" Mikan asked

" Appearently he went to the American Gakuen Alice and then dissapeared and went to the AAO to get stronger." Persona answered

" Got it, but when do you want us to leave?" Mikan said

" Tonight"

" Hai" They said then Teleported to their dorm to get ready.

The three girls had backpacks on. They wore comepletely black. Sana wore black shorts, shirt and shoes. Ruka wore a black dress down to her knees and shoes ( I don't know whats up with her and dresses, so don't ask. It's like her favorite thing to wear). Mikan wore black pants, shirt and boots. They were just sitting on their beds waiting for Persona. The door opened.

" You all look as black as night" Persona stated

" So are we ready to go..or?" Sana asked impatiant.

" Yes. Be careful" He answered handing them a map around the AAO headcourters.

" Lets go!" Mikan said jumping out of their window. The two girls followed

They ran through the forest (Like ninjas! XD) jumping from tree to tree. They were about a mile away from the AAO when Mikan stopped and looked around causing the girls to stop as well.

" What is it?" Yuka asked/whispered

" Stay back to back" Mikan ordered as she crept towards them

" Who is it? What is it?" Sana asked

" I sense someone or something" Mikan answered not letting her gaurd down.

" Check it!" Sana said running towards a tree and hitting it

" What the? Oh hi hows it going?"

" Daito what the hell are you doing here?" Mikan asked

" I heard about your mission and wanted to help" He answered

" How could you know?" Yuka asked

" It's all around gakuen alice"

" America?"

" Yes. Its like a rumor going all around school" Daito answered

" How? Anyway you shouldn't have done that. Sana could've killed you!" Mikan exclaimed

" Whatever I didn't so let's go, we don't have time to chat" Sana said

" I'll teleport us there since we can't lose energy" Mikan insisted

Gaurds were surounding all around the place. Some were in the front most were inside. Was about 50 in the front on the outside. There was no telling how many were inside.

" Okay so how are we gonna do this?" Daito asked clenching his fist.

" You each take fifteen and i'll take the rest" Mikan answered

" Does it matter how bloody it is?" Yuka asked

" For once no, no it doesn't. As long as it's not your blood then it's fine" Sana said

" Got it!"

Weapons appeared in their hands. They walked out into the clear. Daito had hand claws ( Sorta like wolverine, but not quite. They were attached to his glove.) Once one of the gaurds noticed them, the fight begun.

" Your going down brat!"

" Yeah right in your dreams grandpa!" Sana said. with one swing of both of her swords his head was slick off. Blood splattered on her face. She didn't even flinch

Daito had to be on guard the whole time. He had to get close to his opponets to strike them. It wasn't easy, but for him he could take two people down in four seconds it was only becuase of his agility. He could dodge any attack. If he didn't have his legs he would already be dead by now.

" Why do they always go for the tall ones?" Daito asked himself while fighting three guards.

" Becuase you look like your tough. I doubt it squirt!"

" *Sigh* I hate that name. People never learn do they?" Daito said while striking at their shoulders.

Yuka? Well she was having to much fun. She enjoyed playing with peoples minds. She had this game of hers. She would slash their skin bit by bit letting it fall to the ground. Yuka never missed a hit. Nothing got in her way, she would set her target and hit it. It wouldn't take long for her to finish her share of enemies.

" Hah! Like some one like you could ki-"

" Don't underestimate me" Yuka hissed

" Wow miget got some fight in her" Said the last gaurd to fight her.

" I'll take that as a compliment" Yuka said smiling innocently as she swung for his chest. He dodged.

" Hmm that won't do." She said swinging again hitting his leg. Screams of pain could be heard all around.

" How...dare you!" He said as he propped his self up against the wall.

" You shouldn't have done that. Now you're probably gonna die of a slow painful death if you don't squirm" Yuka said slashing every bit of his body

" S...sto..p...it" He managed to say

" To bad to sad this is your fate so follow it"

Yuka cut his body in half after slashing thousands of cuts on the poor gaurds body. Almost evrybody was done fighting except for Mikan and Daito. Mikan was fighting another gaurd with a scythe. Daito was having trouble getting close to th guy with a sword.

" Why don't you just give up now? You can't beat me"

" That would mean im a failure and im not nere a failure" Mikan said pushing his scythe away from her face. He stumbled backwards and put his guard down for a mere second. BYE BYE Mr. gaurd. Mikan kicked his scythe from his grip and pushed her scythe through his body. And struggled to get it out, but suceeded.

" Kid your strong, but not strong enough"

" *pant* When do you *pant* give...up!" Daito asked pushing him off of his body.

" Never" the last gaurd answered

Mikan didn't notice that there were four gaurds coming from every direction. They were ganging up on him. Mikan knew she wasn't going to get their in time so she just screamed.

" Daito!" Mikan screamed at a wide-eyed Daito catching the attention of the two sister. Their eyes widened.

CLIFF HANGER! I'm evil I know. Find out what happends in chapter :3!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back! Lets begin the story.

Mikan's pov

Sana threw both of her swords at the gaurd on the left and right. Hit 'em straight in the chest. Yuka swung her sword at the gaurd that was jumping above of Daito. Slashed his body apart. I was hopeless so hopeless, but I couldn't just let him get killed bit by bit now could I? What kind of person do you take me for? I was one foot away from the gaurd infront of him. The only thing I could do was jump for it. So...I did.

" Not just yet! He won't die today!" I shouted as I jumped and sliced his head off causing myself to get a gash in the stomach. I skidded across the hard ground bleeding knowing that it wasn't the end for me. My scythe had vanished do to lack of energy. They all came running towards me.

"Mikan you didn't have to!" Sana said as all of their weapons dissapear too.

"Yeah I did. This isn't the end for me and you know it" I said as I grinned. The gash cleared up slowly. Everyone broke down in tears.

"Damnit don't do that again you baka!" Daito cried falling to th ground on his knees.

"I was so scared you would leave me" Yuka said as she nuzzled my neck

"Yeah I love you guys too" I said while picking myself up off the ground.

" *SIGH* Okay we're not done just yet"

"She's right we should get inside" Daito nodded.

After we walked into the base no gaurds were around. I told the guys that we should be on the look out. Our weapons appeared. Sana was being her usual self: playing with her weapons. Daito was...well he was...running and slashing everything in sight. Yuka was petting her sword. Me? I was keeping sight of everything to see if their were any enemies.

"Somethings wrong" I said stopping in my tracts.

"What are you talking about?" Yuka asked

"No ones here. Somethings wrong" I said trying to figure out the puzzle.

"Is that good?" Daito asked

"Depends..."

I thought about it before I heard ticking *TIK-TOK-TIK-TOK* repeatedly. It was a trap the lowest trick in MY book. Damnit how could I forget? It was a bomb the one I first made. Every thing started to close in the walls, stairs, furniture, and more.

"W-whats happening?" Sana stuttered

"Run for it! Its a trick. Run! Its a bomb!" I yelled as I tripped to turn around, but kept running.

"Wha? How did they get a bomb?" Daito yelled running for his life.

"How could she know?" Yuka asked.

" OH NO!" I yelled grabbing Yuka and picking up our pace.

" OH SH- *BOOM!*" Daito managed to say before everything went caboom.

We jumped. The force of the explosion pushed us out of the fake AAO base. We crashed into the lake about 3 miles away from the base. Before I knew it I couldn't see anything. /it went pitch black. All I heard were screams then everything went silent. I'm pretty sure I blacked out I couldn't tell, but what I do know is that I heard a boys voice say "Soon it will be all over.

END OF CHAPTER

Okay sorry that it's so short.I'll make them longer cause school just tell me whst you think and give m some idea's that you would like me to use PLZ. REVIEW! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**:D YAY! Chapter 4's out. Now proceed to read -_-**

Mikan woke up to a pitch black room nothing else could be seen or heard. No nothing except for slow breathing. She looked to her left to see her sisters and Daito laying in hospital beds. They all had tubes running through their mouths. It didn't take long for her to realize she was laying in a bed with a tube running down her thoat.

"Gah...how the hell did I get here?" Mikan Groaned. She had night vision so she's set for anything.

"Well the princess is awake" That scared the crap outta her. A boy with red hair, buckle boots up to his knees, a yellow hoodie jacket, and jeans. He had shaggy hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" Was the first thing that popped into her mind and out of her mouth.

" Ooooh such a potty mouth aren't you? Thats no way to treat me. The one that saved you. Without me you wouldn't even be here." He treated her like a baby.

"OK. Lets try this again. May I please get your name?" She said in th most polite and cutest way she could. Which was pretty much for her. From his face anyone could tell that he was blushing mad crazy by now. It was like glow in the dark.

" T-Tobi Akawari" The boy suttered.

" Your suppose to be Reo's brother! But...thats not his last name"

" Your correct both ways. We're not related by blood. Not at all for a matter of fact." Tobi sighed after saying it all.

" So why did you save us?" Mikan was dead serious about this question. In her world it was either Kill or be killed. Thats her village motto. It wasn't Kill, be killed, or save the killers life. That was deffinately not how they worked things out.

" Your the princess of the Jokers Clan right? Well I need your help. I know you probably won't help, but I would be so grateful if you would take the job. Everybody's heard the rumors I know you don't like her, but please I promise I won't harm anything."

" Help? What kind of help? Who are you talking about?" Cocking an eyebrow was the only thing she could do.

" Princess Leiagh" Oh hell no. Mikan hates her guts. Leiagh even tried to steel the thrown from Mikan once or twice before! How could she help that witch of a princess? Not in a life time would she except!

" Give me one reason why. Whats in it for me?"

" I love her. She's my wife to be. I will help you too! I'll give you 70000 yen" Mikan thought about this. She had lost the one she loved before. She certainly didnt want anyone else to have that happen to them. When she was about to answer Mikan had run out of breath. Of course she had over done a fake base too. Mikan didn't answer or speak the whole time or she would faint of lack of oxygen.

" Answer me please!" He cried. Mikan nodded the best she could with out hurting herself.

" Y-you will?" She nodded once again. How foolish could this guy be? Mikan won't let anyone go with out an exchange. Not money, but at least something valuable like a soul.

" Oh thank you!" Tears of joy ran down his cheeks as he left the room for the weak and mad Mikan to rest which never happend do to her madness.

...

'How am I gonna do this? I don't even like the bitch.' Mikan thought to herself.

" Ah...mmmfh! M-mikan-Chan" Mikan saw Daito infront of her hospital bed. He was limping. Also he might have got burned from the fire in the explosion. He sat down on her bed.

" Lay down you baka! Your hurt" Of course he didn't listen.

" You know...I...argh!...never thought id have to...l-leave you" Daito managed to say.

" What do you mean?" Mikan asked worriedly. Fearing that this would happen.

" Father d-doesn't want m-me to see you anymore so once I get better...i'll have to leave" He looked down from the sadness not wanting to show his face. She sighed knowing that this day would come eventually.

" Because im a nuicense to the clan right?" She knew that was right.

" Yes. Leiagh is my sister. And you did try to kill her-"

" It was defending myself!" Daito said nothing.

" It was either that or be killed by the witch!"

" She's not a witch!" Mikan flinched. Daito had never yelled at Mikan.

" Then why would she try to kill me?"

" Your the one who tried to kill her. I saw it with my own eyes!"

" You didn't see all of it."

" Id rather it be you than her" He muttered under his breath. Fresh hot tears made their way out and down Mikan eyes. Mikan never cried infront of anyone. But then again everythings different now.

" I guess this is goodbye" Daito stood up and...

" Forever" She finished for him. Daito vanished in a nic of time before anymore words could be said. After everything settled into her brain. Her mind was still processing what had just happend. When that all sank into her brain she silently cried herself to sleep.

" I...*hic* don't wanna...*hic* be left behind anymore!" Was the last thing Mikan said before drifting into a sad sleepy dream of what happend that night.

* * *

The group stepped into a white lomosine. Nobody said anything until Narumi broke it. It didn't help much,but at least they were comunicating together.

" The mission didn't go to well did it?"

" No. We would've died if Mikan wasn't there" Yuka was laying on Mikan and Sana's legs. Yuka was childish in many ways, but know what life ment.

" Daito told me everything when I arrived at the hospital to pick you up" Wait he was injured when he?

" He wasn't injured?" Sana Asked getting a little to close.

" No not one bit. He was at tip top shape!"

" How do you know Daito?"

" He's transfering to Gakuen Alice. Didn't you know?" 'After all he said to me? Really? I don't think so. Now what is he planning to do? Just what...is he? I know for certain that he's not human.'

" OK everyone we're here." Narumi opened the door for the girls.

" So do you all think that your able to go to class?"

" Ready as we'll ever be Sensei" Yuka held his hand.

" Narumi...I think you should go on ahead we'll meet up with you" Mikan sighed shooing him away until she had to slap him to go away.

" Whats up Mikan?" Sana and the rest sat on a bench. Behind the school.

" Daito. How could he? I mean when I last saw him he was beaten and bruised up. Then Narumi said that he talked to him this morning before he came to pick us up. And he was just fine no bruises no burns no nothing. One more thing too. Guess what? He's transferring to this school."

" *jaw dropped*Why would he come here? Thats not human" Yuka let out.

" We gotta find out whats going on here" Mikan cracked her knuckles before walking into the school entrance.

" Wait for us sis! You know we're not as fast as you!" The two younger sisters ran after the eldest just in time to see a huge crowd of students surrounding no other than Daito and...whats that? Leiagh? -CUT! (Me: Thats not in the script!. Hotaru: Deal with it. Me: How the hell am I suppose to deal with it if I can't stand her? She's just as snoody as she is in the story!. Leiagh: No im not! Just shut up you don't own jack. Me: Missy thats where your wrong! I own this whole story. Including you. Leiagh: Hmph start over everyone! Me: You don't call the shots I do. Start over everyone!)

* * *

**End of chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Review plz.**

**Leiagh: I hated it.**

**Me: I hate you too.**

**Leiagh: What? **

**Me: Nothing. OK bye bye! *runs off into the crowd***

**Leiagh: Get back here! What did you say?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: The Past?**

Mikan and her sisters walked past the humungous group of kids. 'Didn't that Tobi guy say she was captured or something?' Mikan thought furiously. She never liked to be tricked. That always ended up with...well disappearences. It never ended well.

"Mikan What is Leiagh doing here?" Sana asked in an annoyed tone. Sana didnt like Leiagh either. Leiagh used to tease her about being wierd and different. It went on and on and on till she broke. One day Sana snapped and beat the shit out of her. She finally had enough with her crap. But that didn't stop Leiagh from doing it again.

"I have no clue so dont ask, but im gonna find out." Mikan smirked with an unbelievable red shade across her eyes. Mikan never knew where things were heading, but they were never good.

"Ah hey. Is that your oh so famous Mikan Sakura?" Leiagh called out. Why must she always do this to her?

"Yeah! Forget about her. She's a nobody." Some random girl said from the front. Mikan just sighed and walked towards the cafeteria. Lord knows how long its been since she's eaten.

"Uh Mikan...look who's comin your way." Sana tapped her pissed off sister's shoulder catching her attention. Which is not often. It would be a miracle for something to catch her attention.

"Yo. I...uh...just wanted to say...sorry." The black cat tipped her head up with his index finger. 'Natsume never apologized to me before...I like his touch.' Mikan thought as Natsume's face got closer and closer.

"Dude. Back off."

**Daito's Pov.**

The first thing I saw was Mikan and her sisters walking past me and Leiagh. Leiagh made a stupid remark about her. Somehow I managed to escape the crowd and follow them. Then I saw this raven haired boy walk up to them. The first thing that popped into my head was 'He's just a friend. Yeah that's right'. But when he tipped her head and leaned in I lost it. She didn't try to fight it either. I was pissed. I stepped out of the shadows.

"Dude. Back off." I said annoyed/furious at the same time. The boy snapped his head to the side. He looked like someone had just taken his little sisters icecream from her. He backed away slowly as Mikan stared off at...the wall? While her sisters were staring at me and the boy repeatedly.

"And...you are?"

"Daito. I dont like you touching whats mine. So just back off and go play hide 'n go seek with your buddies." I hissed. Sorry dad I just have to ignore you on this order. Im not hurting the one's I care for the most.

"What? Im pretty sure she's not claimed 'yet'. So go f-" The boy stopped. I wanted to kick his face in so badly then and there. Then I finally noticed I couldn't move either. I saw from the corner of my eye. Mikan standing straight up still staring at the wall, but she had her right hand up. Her head slowly cocked to the left. She looked like she was lost. A crooked smile plastered on her face. Her sisters just back away towards the lockers like scared puppies. From what I remember I have never seen Sana scared. The brave and the fearless Sana was...not her image towards me anymore.

"Yet? Yet? Not claimed yet? Who the hell gave you the right to say that? You can't have me. I hate you. Both of you. I can not forgive either one of you. Natsume you played me like a string. Daito you lied. All this time for 7 freakin years." Mikan hissed. A red orb appeared in her right hand. When she lifted her left hand it did the same only the orb was a grayish bluish color. Her crooked smile turned into a sad frown.

"Boo hoo. Poor you." Was all she said letting a tear fall from her perfect brown eye just before she slammed her hands together. Screams. Only screams. I could only hear screams. A short time after everything faded. If I still remember correctly...I think I saw another person who looked shocked and sad?

** TIME SKIP**

Nobody was left unharmed from the situation that had just happened. Blood everywhere. Everywhere. Just 6 bodies laying on a hallway floor. Everythingdestroyed. Lockers. Windows. Every. Single. Thing. I guess that's what happends when you upset the Joker Princess. Feelings collide in one direction. (Crap -_-) Different feelings from anyone who's not over 12 feet away.

"Mmmhn." A shooken Hotaru awoke from what seemed a nightmare. She groaned as strikes of what seemed lightning pain stuck her body. She fell to her feet once again. She was not mistaken that is and was the Mikan she knew from once apon a time. I mean I would be shocked too if I just got back from a field trip and your best friend just happends to show up after 1-2 years.

"M-Mikan!" Hotaru shouted. She couldn't open her eyes from all the smoke and dust that Mikan had made from her...well..I don't know what that was.

"Haah. Owwww." Yuka whined as she rubbed her head. Yuka never knew what her sister had done when she got overwhelmed and went to her room. All she heard was crashing and screaming. Over and over again. She was to afraid to go check what it was. Even she the violent mistress of the Joker-Clan has to be afraid of something ya'know.

"Yuka? Is that you?" Hotaru asked puzzled. The last time she had seen Yuka was when she was 4 when she had just met Leiagh and Daito.

"Hotaru?" Yuka stumbled over to her. Yuka already had problems. That was one of the reasons why she was so violent. Sometimes it affected the way she walked or talked. Only various numbers of people knew about it. Cause others would just see it as her weakness and strike for it.

"Where's Mikan? What happened here?"

"M-Mikan? M-Mikan! Sana!" Yuka yelled running/jogging/wobbling/tripping over to the two piled up next to each other. They looked so peaceful. But usually when she saw someone like that they were either dead or at there own funeral. That never turned out well. Yuka hated the crying and screaming. Another reason why she's so violent. And another symptom of her disease.

"You can't be dead! You can't be!" She shook them repeatedly. Until a pissed off Sana gripped her hands. Yuka's eyes widened as she noticed a scar on the back of both of her sister's necks. Exactly identical. Tribal tatoo's. They tell which clan they are from. And it vanishes along with their skin color to tell if their dead or not.

"Im. Not dead pipsqueak." Sana said as she struggled to get to her knees. It took her sometime, but she did it.

"Mikan. Dude. You caused this, your gonna fix it, you cant die on us now, get your ass up." The pissed Sana said. Mikan woke up after about 12 minutes of shaking and yelling. She looked dazed. Her eyes parted slightly, blood running across her face down to her chin, hair messed up, dirt all over her. Mikan looked like she had no clue what was going on.

"Im good. Im good. *Looks around* ...I did it again?" She said to herself. Leaving the girls confused she picked herself up and looked out the broken window. It looked like tornado had just hit the hallway.

"Did what again?" Sana asked. She never liked to be left out of stuff.

"Im so damn stupid!" She hissed at herself before slamming her head down on the broken window sill.

"Mikan you know your not stupid." Hotaru spoke up. Mikan raised her head slightly before fresh hot tears spilled from her eyes. She could recognize that voice from a mile away. If it wasn't for Hotaru she would have already given up already.

"Hota-Hotaruuuuuu!"Mikan cried.

"Just like always." Hotaru chuckled.

"Wait. The boy's. They were with us. Where are they?" Sana said looking around for any sign of them. Foot steps could be heard from around the end of the hall. Whoever it way they were running. For what seemed deer life.

"I swear I heard a bang and people talking!"

"You better not be making stuff up this time Tomo!"

"I swear im not. Just come check with me. Just for a sec." Closer and closer until...BAM!

* * *

Have a nice day! I will update. Just enjoy and tell me what you think. Im evil :) once again have a nice day! Until next time my fellow peeps. Until next time...


End file.
